el callejon wall
by pili87
Summary: El Callejón Wall, uno de los más tenebrosos para mí, siempre evito pasar por ahí, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo, pues al hacerlo se me eriza la piel y los recuerdos de aquel día vuelven. este fic participa en el reto Halloween Assemble 2.0 del foro la Torre Stark" espero lo disfruten.


Por fin termine, ufff de veras que las prisas no son buenas, pero aquí vamos, cabe decir que los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Marvel y a la Mitología Nórdica, pero la historia esa sí que es toda mía, ya sea buena o mala es mía jajajaja, este fic participa en el reto ``Halloween Assemble 2.0 del foro la Torre Stark" espero lo disfruten.

''EL CALLEJON WALL''

El Callejón Wall, uno de los más tenebrosos para mí, siempre evito pasar por ahí, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo, pues al hacerlo se me eriza la piel y los recuerdos de aquel día vuelven.

Tenía 7 años e iba de la mano de Papá, traía un hermoso vestido negro con medias del mismo color, mis zapatos de charol, y un elegante abrigo rojo que mi madre había confeccionado, mi cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta y un enorme moño rojo adornaba mi cabeza, era el día perfecto, Papá había salido temprano del trabajo y decidió llevarnos a la feria, nos divertimos como nunca, nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, era genial ver como desde arriba todo parecía pequeño, después subí al carrusel, esta vez fue Mamá quien se encargó de cuidarme mientras Papá andaba por los puestos de juegos de azar tratando de ganar un premio para nosotras, él gano para mí, una hermosa muñeca de trapo y para mamá… bueno a ella le compro rosas.

Se hacía de noche así que decidimos retirarnos, íbamos camino al carro de lo más felices cuando… de la nada uno de los puestos de comida comenzó a incendiarse, el fuego se salió de control encontrando la mina de gas, la cual exploto de forma espantosa provocando caos entre la gente, papá me cargo y tomando a mamá de la mano comenzó a correr, estábamos cerca muy cerca del auto, cuando un hombre empujo a mamá y la hizo caer, en el momento lo odie pero ahora entiendo que fue un accidente él solio corría por su vida al igual que nosotros, papá me bajo para ayudar a mamá, mientras lo hacía, observe alrededor, la feria ardía en llamas, las personas chocaban unas con otras, me asuste y abrace mi muñeca.

No entendía como un día perfecto se había convertido en esto. De pronto escuche la voz de papá diciendo: -¡Darcy! No te alejes-

-¿Y Mamá?- pregunte

-Aquí estoy pequeña- me respondió

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo papá, Mamá y yo le seguimos, esta vez tuve que caminar de la mano de mamá, en mi otra mano llevaba la muñeca, dentro de poco todo acabaría, o al menos eso pensé, esta vez fue a mí a quien empujaron, mi muñeca salió volando.

-¡Mi muñeca!-grite

-¿Darcy estas bien?- pregunto mi madre

-Sí, pero…-

-¡Helen! ¡Darcy! ¿Dónde están?- grito papá

-¡Richard! Por aquí-

-Mamá, mi muñeca se perdió-

-Descuida cariño, luego te compraremos otra-

-P-pero- en ese instante papá nos encontró, me sentí feliz por ello, pero también deseaba encontrar mi muñeca, mire al piso en todas las direcciones tratando de hallarla, entonces la vi, no estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces fui por ella, ya estaba cerca, estire la mano para tomarla pero entonces las personas que seguían corriendo comenzaron a patearla.

-¡No!- grite –No lo hagan- pero nadie escucho, mire como mi muñeca era pateada de un lado a otro, creí imposible recuperarla, pues cada vez que estaba cerca de alcanzarla era movida de lugar, iba a rendirme y volver, cuando de pronto vi a un extraño levantar la muñeca lentamente, vestía todo de negro, su cara era blanca como la nieve, él me miro directo a los ojos, y sonriendo entro en aquel callejón.

Debí regresar con mis padres y olvidarme de aquella muñeca, pero…solo era una niña de siete años que pensaba que lo hacia valía la pena, así que entre en el callejón, estaba oscuro, sin embargo logre divisar la silueta del aquel hombre.

-¿Disculpe Señor? Esa es mi muñeca- dije asustada, él se detuvo y giro hacia mi

-Pero que niña tan imprudente, ¿en verdad es tan importante esta muñeca para ti?-

-¡Sí!

-Más importante que tu vida- dijo con maldad. Me asuste aún más y comencé a caminar hacia atrás. -¿Pero a dónde vas? Aquí está tu muñeca ¿no la quieres?-

-S-si la quiero-

-Entonces, ven por ella-

-Mejor láncela hacia mí-

-¿Lanzarla? Oh no, eso sería una grosería de mi parte-

-No importa-

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea grosero contigo?-

-N-no-

-Entonces ven- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Si voy, ¿me hará daño?-

-Por supuesto que no- avance un paso solo un lento y diminuto paso, cuando de pronto una corriente de aire atravesó el callejón haciendo que el rostro de él se viera con más claridad, me detuve en seco cuando vi sus ojos, eran…completamente rojos, y su cara ya no se veía blanca ahora era azul, quería gritar, correr, escapar de aquel monstruo, pero mi cuerpo no hacia lo que el cerebro dictaba, estaba paralizada por el miedo. Viendo él que no me movía pregunto -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso viste un monstruo?-

-Ya no quiero la muñeca, se la puede quedar- dije caminando hacia atrás.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, es suya se la regalo- dije sin parar

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto caminando hacia mi

-¡Nada!-

-¡Mientes! –

-¡No!-

-Si hay algo que detesto es a la niñas mentirosas, mentir es malo ¿no crees?-

-S-si- dije llorando

-Muy bien, voy a darte una oportunidad, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-S-su… cara-

-Ah, mi cara, ¿dirías que es aterradora?-

-Ya me quiero ir-

-Te quieres ir, eso hubieras pensando antes de entrar a este callejón siguiendo a un extraño por una estúpida muñeca de trapo, niña tonta- esta vez no perdí el tiempo me di la vuelta y corrí tan rápido como pude, tenía que salir de ahí, estando a pocos centímetros de salir, voltee para ver dónde venía, él se había quedado en el mismo lugar, sonreía tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, dirigió la vista hacia la muñeca y luego hacia mí para luego decir, ''Volveré a verte…Darcy'' abrí los ojos sorprendida por escuchar mi nombre y sin más, Salí de aquel horrible lugar.

Estaba muy asustada, no encontraba a mis Padres y además estaba ese hombre o mejor dicho ese monstruo que por alguna extraña razón sabia mi nombre, no sabía a donde ir, así que me tire en el suelo y comencé a llorar, pasaron algunos minutos, cuando de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, seguidos de una voz ''Darcy, hija'' me gire de inmediato y lo abrace –Papi, perdón-

-Todo está bien linda, vayamos a casa- finalmente todos volvimos a casa sanos y salvos, en cuanto a la feria jamás volvimos, nunca más me gustaron las muñecas de trapo y respecto al callejón, no volví a poner un pie ahí.

Sin embargo en la calle Wall, se encuentra la mejor panadería de la ciudad, así que seguimos viniendo, el problema es que, la panadería está a dos cuadras del callejón, cada vez que voy es un martirio por más que evito voltear hacia él, siempre termino haciéndolo, nunca pasa nada pero…el miedo está presente..

Si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que hoy me tocó venir sola a comprar el pan, bueno se pone un poco peor, solo me queda respirar profundo, hacer la compra y retirarme cuanto antes.

-Buenas tardes - digo al entrar

-Buenos tardes, ¿Qué va a llevar?- pregunta Mindy la encargada

-Diez baggets y una tarta de queso, por favor-

-Lo siento, se nos acabaron las tartas, dentro de una hora estarán listas ¿desea encargar una?-

Me quede pensando, pues si esperaba una hora más darían las 5:00pm y estaría oscuro, pero era el cumpleaños de Mamá y a ella le encantaban esas tartas, así que espere.

-Sí, apártame una- respondí

-Bien, ¿a nombre de quien pongo el pedido?-

-Darcy, Darcy Lewis-

-Ok, ya estas, aquí está tu ticket-

-Gracias-

Enfrente de la panadería se encontraba una biblioteca, con una hora que matar decidí ir, al llegar anduve revisando entre la sección de fantasía, quería algo corto y con ilustraciones de preferencia, sin embargo al estar moviendo los libros de un lado a otro encontré uno que llamo mi atención, ``Gigantes de Hielo`` el nombre me pareció interesante así que lo tome, me senté junto a la ventana y comencé a leer, todo iba excelente hasta la parte donde leí las características de los Gigantes, el recuerdo de aquel de monstruo me invadió, el celular timbro haciéndome dar un salto y recibí una llamada de atención de la encargada del lugar.

Coloque el celular el vibrador, al hacerlo vi la hora y note que ya era tiempo de ir por la tarta, deje el libro en la mesa, y salí de la biblioteca, cruce la calle entre a la panadería, tome la tarta y el pan con rapidez, camine dos cuadras y subí al carro, estaba a punto de encenderlo, cuando alguien toco por la ventana con fuerza.

-Señorita, ¡deténgase!- di un salto ante tal acción, -Señorita, soy policía, no encienda el auto por favor-

Cuando escuche que era policía, baje el vidrio de la ventana y pregunte -¿Qué ocurre oficial?-

-Hay una fuga de gas, proveniente de aquellos edificios, no sabemos que tanto se ha propagado por lo cual hemos pedido a todos los establecimientos que apaguen sus estufas, hornos, electrodomésticos y autos-

-Pero oficial se está haciendo de noche debo volver a casa-

-Lo entiendo, pero…- se detuvo y sacando un pañuelo de su bolso tosió en el, -Creo que..- volvió a toser, -Parece ser que la fuga es peor de lo pensé, debemos evacuar, venga conmigo- dijo tomándome de la mano, tan pronto Salí comencé a toser, el gas se había propagado por toda la calle.

Las personas salían de las casas y de los negocios con el rostro cubierto, toda la calle estaba siendo evacuada, comencé a alterarme, pues había que pasar por el callejón para llegar a la siguiente calle y la verdad no creí poder, estaba a media cuadra de llegar a él, cuando las luces de toda la calle se apagaron.

El oficial que venía a un lado mío, tuve que retirarse a ayudar a una anciana que se había caído, los demás comenzamos a encender las luces de nuestros celulares, debido a los nervios se me cayó el celular, lo levante, la pantalla se había roto por completo, estaba completamente a oscuras, de pronto escuche una voz detrás de mí, hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-Hola Darcy, nos volvemos a ver- voltee horrorizada, sin darme cuenta estaba dentro del callejón, sola con aquel monstruo.

-¡No!- dije caminando hacia atrás

-Oh no, esta vez, no te iras- dijo avanzando hacia a mi

-¡No!, aléjate- grite a la vez que corría

-Ven aquí- grito corriendo detrás de mí

Corrí como nunca en la vida, todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir del callejón como en aquella ocasión y ya todo estaría bien, pero al hacerlo… ya no había nadie, voltee confundida a todos lados sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

-Ya te cansaste de correr- dijo él, no podía ser verdad estaba afuera del callejón.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Te quiero a ti- dijo tomando su forma humana –Dime, ¿Cómo te gusto más, así? O…¿así?- dijo volviendo de nuevo a su forma azul, sollocé al verlo. –Mmm, veo que así te gusto más- dijo sonriendo con maldad y avanzando con rapidez.

Entonces sin pensarlo corrí hacia el auto, prefería explotar, que terminar en mano de aquel monstruo, logre llegar, cerré la puerta, subí el vidrio, puse seguro a las puertas y comencé a encenderlo, primer intento fallo, segundo volvió a fallar… -Vamos, no puedes hacerme esto- tercer intento fallo.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?- dijo golpeando el vidrio haciendo que se quebrara por completo, trate salir por la puerta pero no lo logre, me tomo por las piernas y jalo con fuerza haciéndome salir del carro, mis piernas ardían, como si me hubiera quemado con algo.

Dando un grito de dolor suplique -¡Déjame! Por favor-

-¡Tu! Jamás volverás a olvidarme- dijo poniendo sus manos en mis piernas, el dolor que sentía, comenzó a disiparse, él volvió a tomar su forma humana, y yo…comencé a perder la conciencia debido al gas.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital, con mi Madre al lado sosteniendo mi mano, preguntándome si lo que había ocurrido había sido real o producto de mi imaginación, mi retorcida imaginación.


End file.
